


The spectrum of perfection through the prism of two lives

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Snapshots of Two Lives Entwined [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Greg is Sweet, Love, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, POV Sherlock Holmes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse





	1. Chapter 1

**Greg’s POV**

Greg can’t help but wake up early after all those years of doing so, with and without needing an alarm. He knows that Sherlock can’t help but stay awake on many nights because sleeping is just SO boring sometimes. The best days are when both of them can sleep well and also lie in because they have nowhere else they need to be but tangled up with each other, warm sleep-soft limbs under the cool morning breeze, seeing each other’s eyes as the first thing they wake up to.

Those mornings are perfect.

Greg loves reading and can get completely absorbed in his book but the best days are when he can look up from his book and see a curly head peering down a microscope or tapping away at his laptop. He reads out something from his book and gets a grunt or a laugh in reply. Sometimes he wakes up at night for a glass of water and sees Sherlock lounging on the sofa reading the same book. He thinks that is the best way to read a book. To share it with someone you love. Once in a while Sherlock follows him back to the bedroom and melts into him and falls asleep.

Those evenings and nights are perfect.

Greg enjoys cooking but can’t be bothered to do it for one person. Sherlock does eat once in a while but finds the whole thing so tedious. The best meals are the ones which he cooks because he knows Sherlock will be around to eat them. Sometimes his Consulting Detective sits on the countertop and talks to him non- stop as he cooks. Deductions, facts, old unsolved mysteries, interspersed with random ridiculous instructions on the cooking process that make Greg laugh. Later as they are eating Sherlock even hums in enjoyment and takes a second helping. Greg thinks he couldn’t possibly love him any more than he already does, but then he surprises himself.

Those mealtimes are perfect.

Greg loves his work even if it does make him weary at times to see the profusion of negativity, hostility, violence and occasionally pure evil. He will fight to solve every crime and hunt down every murderer and obtain justice for every victim. He knows that Sherlock claims not to care for the victim but he is driven by the obsessive need to solve the puzzle. The best days are when Greg can call him to the crime scene and watch him pluck the clues out of thin air and somehow identify the perpetrator so that his team can make an arrest. They look at each other when that is done. Greg has this hysterical urge to punch the air in victory. He doesn’t do it of course but he knows they will celebrate when they get home.

Those workdays are perfect.

Greg likes holidays. Who doesn’t? But travelling alone isn’t really as exciting as the magazines make it out to be. Sherlock dislikes travel because it involves too many interactions with idiots and causes him to be in far too much proximity to far too many goldfish. Greg makes sure to be his shield and protect him from the crowds and noise. He also carries a few cold cases along in case his resident genius gets too bored during travel. When they plan a weekend to the countryside Greg plans to surprise him by booking a cottage homestay, far from the madding crowd. The best thing is that they even have bee hives in the orchard down the garden slope and they can indulge in some experiments on the different ways to eat honey. Sherlock loves the place and the bees and the honey.

That holiday is perfect.

Greg never thought he would get lucky enough to find someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wonders if Sherlock will ever care enough for him to not get bored and to ever want to spend the rest of their lives together. The best day was when he sees something in the eyes of the genius that even he can deduce means _forever_. In a blink the future was obvious.

That life was going to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock’s POV**

He knows Greg can’t help but wake up early because it has become a habit after those decades of work. He himself has no diurnal rhythm and sleeps only when really fatigued or when immensely bored. With his work and with Greg around, neither happens as frequently as it used to. Greg doesn’t allow him to push his body beyond reason and being with Greg is ….well it’s not boring that’s what it is. So there are few days when both of them can sleep well and also lie in because they have nowhere else they need to be but tangled up with each other, warm sleep-soft limbs under the cool morning breeze, seeing each other’s eyes as the first thing they wake up to.

Those mornings are perfect.

Sherlock loves reading. Anything he can get his hands on. As long as it’s interesting and full of information or ideas. Not the boring political tomes Mycroft is ridiculously fond of. Nor the terrifying romantic novels Molly seems to favour (though he does ‘borrow’ her Henry Cecil books whenever he can. He suspects she has kept extra copies just for him to steal.) Greg used to read a lot of tedious self –help and meditation books before they were together. But now he has gone back to reading science fiction, which is interesting and crime novels or crime non- fiction, which is fascinating. He loves it when Greg is home and relaxed and lounging on the sofa reading his book quietly. He can peep at him once in a while and watch that lovely face without its customary frowns and worry lines. When Greg goes to sleep, he shuffles into the same impression he has left on the sofa and reads his book. He doesn’t want to lie down in the bedroom and disturb Greg because he knows now that his lover without at least six hours uninterrupted sleep is like a grizzly bear disturbed in hibernation. But sometimes Greg wakes up at night to get a drink of water. Then Greg looks so adorable and crumpled and half asleep but gets that fond expression on seeing Sherlock reading that he has to get up and cuddle with him for the rest of the night. That is the best way to use a book. To show someone you love them.

Those evenings and nights are perfect.

He used to find the entire process of meals so boring and tedious. Planning, grocery shopping, cooking, eating….He would happily live on fish and chips or takeaway all his life. But Greg enjoys cooking, so nowadays he asks for some favourite recipes once in a while, just to see Greg’s face light up. He doesn’t like to be away from Greg for a minute if he can help it so he sits on the countertop and chats with Greg, watching him almost ‘perform’ in the kitchen , because he is just that skilled. Greg chops and stirs and does all kinds of ridiculous fancy things while peeling vegetables into odd shapes and sizes. Juliennes and shreds and whatnots. So he asks him to make a zucchini corpse floating in the French onion soup and maybe shape the mashed potatoes into a dissected brain. Greg snorts with laughter at these suggestions and threatens to smack him with the ladle. That usually ends in a lovely snogging session while they are surrounded by delicious food smells. Sometimes they need to take a break and go to the bedroom before they can sit down to eat. Too many hot and dangerous things in the kitchen make sex a bit tricky. Later as they are eating he hums in enjoyment and takes a second helping of the food. He doesn’t need to look at Greg to know that he is beaming with joy.

Those mealtimes are perfect.

He loves The Work. In fact he had once told John he was married to it. He knows that Greg loves his work just as passionately but is so sentimental that it hurts his heart to see all the negativity, hostility, violence and occasionally pure evil. Despite this he knows that Greg will never stop fighting to solve every crime and hunt down every murderer and obtain justice for every victim. He himself is driven by the obsessive need to solve the puzzle. So the best days are when Greg calls him to the crime scene and he can help solve the crime. When they make the arrest Greg has a grim victorious look in his eyes. He is pleased because he knows that means Greg is at peace and that they will celebrate when they get home.

Those workdays are perfect.

He hates holidays. There are too many interactions with idiots and far too much proximity to far too many goldfish. It also takes him away from his work. But he doesn’t mind travelling with Greg because Greg is his shield from the world and also doesn’t mind discussing cases while on holiday. So they plan a long weekend to the countryside. He can see that Greg has been almost bursting with some secret surprise and he tries very hard not to deduce it. He is genuinely delighted when he finds that Greg has booked a cottage homestay, far from the madding crowd. The best thing is that they even have bee hives in the orchard down the garden slope and they can indulge in some experiments on the different ways to eat honey.

That holiday is perfect.

Sherlock never thought he would care for anyone enough to want to spend the rest of his life with them. He still can’t believe that this wonderful man is in love with him. He knows that Greg still worries that he will get bored and leave. The best day was when he finally feels ready to tell Greg that he is in this for forever. But before he can speak, Greg sees the look in his eyes and deduces it himself. In a blink the future is obvious.

This life is going to be perfect.

 

 

 

 


End file.
